Os Blade Breakers na Mansão Assombrada
by FireKai
Summary: Os Blade Breakers têm um acidente e vão parar a uma misteriosa mansão. Que farão eles quando descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro? Leiam e mandem reviews. Completa!
1. Presos na Mansão

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Presos na Mansão

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Digam – me lá outra vez porque é que nós temos de passar por esta floresta!" – disse Tyson pela décima vez nesse dia.

"O Sr. Dickinson disse – nos para tirarmos umas férias Tyson." – respondeu–lhe Hilary no seu habitual tom autoritário. – "E o caminho mais rápido para chegarmos ao lugar que ele nos destinou é passando por esta floresta."

O Sr. D tinha oferecido umas férias aos Blade Breakers, mas o sítio onde eles iriam passar férias era muito distante de Bay City, por isso eles estavam a cortar caminho por uma floresta sombria. O Sr. Dickinson tinha mandado um condutor e um carro levar os Blade Breakers ao local das suas férias e o condutor tinha–lhes contado dos misteriosos desaparecimentos que tinham ocorrido naquela floresta e de uma misteriosa mansão que aparecia e desaparecia e que estava assombrada.

"Eu preferia que fossemos pelo caminho mais longo. Não gosto nada desta floresta." – disse Tyson receoso.

"Tu estás com medo Tyson." – disse Hilary rindo–se de Tyson, mas a verdade era que ela também não gostava de ter de atravessar a floresta, mesmo que fosse de carro.

As árvores da floresta erguiam–se sombrias. O vento passava pelas folhas das árvores e emitia ruídos assustadores. Ao longe ouviu–se um uivo de um lobo, o que fez com que Tyson se arrepiasse.

Gostas de chuva, começaram a bater no carro e depois começou a chover com uma força imensa.

"Bolas, só faltava começar a chover." – disse Tyson zangado.

Além da chuva que batia no carro e nas árvores, tornando ainda mais assustadora a floresta, começou também a trovejar.

Durante alguns minutos o carro continuou o seu caminho na estrada de terra, que agora se tinha transformado em lama. Os ocupantes do carro permaneciam em silêncio. Todos eles, à excepção de Kai, estavam receosos.

Um trovão atingiu uma árvore que estava perto da estrada e esta incendiou–se imediatamente. O condutor do carro, um homem ainda novo de cabelos castanhos, virou o volante para escapar à chamas, que agora estavam mesmo à beirinha da estrada. Mas a sua tentativa, apesar de ter conseguido escapar ás chamas, não teve sucesso porque o carro bateu em algumas árvores e parou com um estrondo.

"Estão todos bem?" – perguntou Ray e os outros acenaram afirmativamente com as cabeças.

"O carro está avariado. Agora não podemos ir a lado nenhum." – disse o condutor, com um tom de voz de quem está prestes a entrar em pânico.

"Então o que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou Kenny.

"Quanto a vocês não sei mas eu não vou ficar aqui." – o condutor agarrou no único guarda–chuva que havia, saiu do carro e desapareceu a correr no meio das árvores e da chuva.

"E agora?" – perguntou Hilary, que também estava quase a entrar em pânico. – "Que vamos fazer?"

"Olhem, ali." – Max apontou para uma mansão que se erguia por entre as árvores não muito longe dali. Todos eles podiam jurar que ela não estava ali antes.

"É melhor irmos até aquela mansão." – sugeriu Ray.

"Não, aquela é a mansão assombrada de que o Charles (O condutor do carro) nos falou. O não vou até lá." – disse Tyson.

A árvore que se tinha incendiado estava agora totalmente carbonizada e as chamas estavam a dirigir–se para o carro onde estavam os Blade Breakers.

"Se ficarmos aqui vamos morrer queimados." – disse Ray. – "E o carro tem gasolina, provavelmente explodirá se as chamas aqui chegarem, temos de ir."

"Mas... mas... a mansão está assombrada." – balbuciou Tyson.

"Tyson se ficarmos aqui vamos morrer." – disse Hilary muito zangada.

"Mas eu não vou!" – disse Tyson terminantemente.

Kai, que ainda não tinha dito ou fico algo desde que tinham entrado na floresta, levantou–se do seu lugar e agarrou Tyson pelo braço, arrastando–o para fora do carro.

"Kai, eu já disse que não vou." – disse Tyson tentando libertar o braço.

"Tu não tens nenhuma escolha vens e mais nada." – disse Kai e sem se preocupar com as investidas de Tyson, para libertar o braço, arrastou–o para a mansão.

Kenny, Max, Hilary e Ray seguiram–nos. Continuava a chover muito e depois de terem andado e corrido durante uns minutos chegaram ao portão da mansão. Sem pensarem muito, passaram pelo portão e ficaram frente a frente com um enorme porta de carvalho. Eles estavam ensopados por isso, Ray empurrou a porta, que não estava trancada e não ofereceu qualquer resistência e eles entraram na mansão.

O hall de entrada era muito grande. Tinha algumas janelas com umas cortinas pretas, uns grandes tapetes pretos e azuis-escuros. Também havia vários candelabros com muitas velas, todas elas acesas. Também haviam alguns vasos com plantas murchas. No lado oposto à porta havia uma escada com um grande tapete vermelho que dava até ao andar superior. Perto das escada havia uma pequena mesa tri–pé com e em cima dela havia um telefone e uma chave. No hall também havia vários portas que davam para as outras divisões da casa.

Os Blade Breakers ficaram a olhar para o hall durante um momento. Tyson libertou finalmente o braço e começou a inspeccionar o hall.

"Vêm esta mansão deve ser mesmo assombrada. Olhem para a decoração." – disse Tyson.

"Mas se calhar vive aqui alguém." – disse Hilary, pensativa. – "As velas estão acesas por isso alguém as acendeu."

"Bem, já que aqui estamos é melhor irmos ver se está aqui alguém." – disse Ray e dirigu–se para uma das portas do hall, os outros seguiram–no.

A porta dava para uma enorme sala de jantar. Tinha uma mesa de madeira escura no meio da sala, rodeada de 20 cadeiras, também elas de madeira escura. A um canto estava um grande relógio, uma lareira e um grande armário. Tudo naquela sala estava coberto de pó e parecia que não era usada há anos.

"Vêm, não mora aqui ninguém, é uma mansão assombrada." – disse Tyson.

"Bem." – Kenny parecia atrapalhado. – "Lá por a sala parecer que não é usada há muito tempo não quer dizer que não more cá ninguém."

"Vamos ver as outras divisões." – disse Hilary dirigindo–se para uma das duas portas que havia na sala (três portas, se contarmos a porta por onde eles entraram). Hilary abriu–a e deparou–se com uma despensa completamente vazia.

"Vêm, não há comida na despensa." – disse Tyson.

"Ora, a comida pode estar guardada só na cozinha." – disse Hilary fechando a porta. A rapariga dirigiu–se para a outra porta, seguido de perto pelos outros 5.

Quando abriu a porta viu um pequeno corredor, com algumas portas. As paredes, pintadas de um azul forte tinham apenas um quadro pendurado, um quadro que representava aquela mansão. Hilary tentou abrir a porta mais próxima, mas ela estava trancada. Enquanto Hilary tentava, em vão abrir a porta, Ray e Max foram até ao extremo direito do corredor. No extremo direito do corredor havia duas portas, mas ambas estavam trancadas. No lado oposto do corredor havia uma porta com um grande 1 pintado a vermelho, no que parecia e quase de certeza que era, sangue.

Todos ficaram a olhar para a porta durante algum tempo e depois Max tentou abri–la mas também estava trancada.

"É melhor voltarmos para o hall, aqui já não há nada para ver." – disse Kenny e todos fizeram o caminho de volta ao hall.

Quando lá chegaram é que Tyson reparou na pequena mesa tri–pé com o telefone e a chave.

Tyson correu para a mesa e pegou no auscultador do telefone.

"Vou telefonar ao Sr. D para nos vir buscar." – disse ele com um sorriso de esperança renovada, que não durou muito. Quando pôs o auscultador no ouvido não ouviu num bip nem qualquer som. O fio do telefone tinha sido cortado.

"Oh, não." – disse Tyson dando um pontapé na mesa derrubando–a.

Max aproximou–se da mesa e pegou na chave, que também estava no chão.

"Olhem esta chave tem um número 1 escrito nela." – disse ele e os outros aproximaram–se para ver.

"Deve ser a chave para aquela porta." – disse Kenny. – "E se a usássemos para ir ver o que há lá dentro."

"Nem pensar, eu vou–me embora." – disse Tyson e tentou abrir a porta de carvalho por onde tinham entrado para a mansão mas ela estava fechada. Depois tentou partir os vidros das janelas do hall, mas não lhes conseguiu fazer um arranhão.

"Estamos presos cá dentro." – disse Tyson. – "O que vamos fazer agora?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como irão os Blade Breakers sair da mansão? Será que ela é mesmo assombrada? E o que estará por detrás da porta com o número 1? Não percam o próximo capitulo.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.


	2. Encontro com um Esqueleto

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Encontro com um Esqueleto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo do capitulo anterior: Depois dos Blade Breakers terem um acidente de carro eles entram numa mansão, que Tyson garante ser assombrada. Depois de a explorarem descobrem que estão presos lá dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se entreolharam e todos eles tiveram o mesmo pensamento: Como iriam eles sair da mansão?

"Bem, não podemos sair por aqui mas deve haver outras saídas." – disse Kenny.

"Sim, ele tem razão." – concordou Hilary.

"Bem, então vamos ver o que está por detrás daquela." – disse Max.

"Está bem." – disseram Tyson, Hilary e Ray.

"Hum... vão vocês." – disse Kenny. – "Eu vou ficar aqui a tentar arranjar a Dizzi.

Kenny ainda não tinha largado Dizzi desde que tinham entrado na mansão. Dizzi tinha apanhado muita chuva e o portáctil estava ensopado.

"Bem, está bem. Vamos nós." – disse Ray.

Os 4 começaram a andar em direcção à porta para a sala de jantar quando Max notou que Kai não vinha atrás deles.

"Então Kai, não vens connosco?"

"Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui. Fico a fazer companhia ao Kenny. De qualquer maneira não deve haver nada de interessante naquela sala." – disse Kai, sentando–se num dos degraus da escada que dava ao andar superior.

Os 4 Blade Breakers atravessaram novamente a sala de jantar, entraram no pequeno corredor e dirigiram–se à porta com o número 1. Ficaram os 4 a olhar para a porta.

"Bem, vá abram–na." – disse Hilary nervosamente.

"Vá Max, o Kenny deu–te a chave, abre a porta." – disse Tyson e empurrou Max na direcção da porta.

Nervosamente, Max inseriu a chave na fechadura da porta e com um suave click, a porta abriu. Max empurrou a porta para ter uma vista ampla da pequena sala à sua frente. A sala tinha 1 janela, com cortinas azuis–escuras, a um dos cantos da sala estava uma secretária e uma cadeira, ambos feitos de madeira escura e ambos cobertos de pó. No outro lado da sala estava um grande armário, também ele de madeira escura e coberto de pó.

Os 4 entraram na sala e olharam à volta. Max e Ray foram ver a secretária, Tyson tentou partir a janela, como tinha tentado fazer no hall, mas novamente, não lhes fez um arranhão. A janela parecia inquebrável. Quanto a Hilary, ela dirigiu–se ao armário e abriu–o. O grito de Hilary ecoou na pequena sala.

"Que se passa?" – perguntou Ray, enquanto ele e os outros dois se aproximavam do armário para verem o que tinha assustado Hilary. Dentro do armário estava um esquelo coberto de teias de aranha. Tyson ficou pálido.

"Um esqueleto?" – questionou–se Ray, que dos 4 era o que permanecia mais calmo.

"Vêm, é uma casa assombrada, amaldiçoada, sei lá." – disse Tyson tremendo.

Mas a seguir aconteceu uma coisa que nenhum deles esperava. O esqueleto começou a tremer violentamente e ele saltou do armário, parando mesmo em frente de Hilary e agitando os seus braços.

"Ahhh". – gritaram todos, fugindo da sala, com o esqueleto a persegui–los.

Enquanto isso, no hall, Kenny estava a tentar secar Dizzi, mas não podia fazer mais nada, porque não tinha nenhumas ferramentas. Kai continuava sentado no degrau da escada, sem dizer nada. Então eles ouviram o barulho de pessoas a correr e gritos. Ambos se levantaram rapidamente e se dirigiram à sala de jantar. Quando abriram a porta, viram que Ray, Max, Tyson e Hilary saíam a correr do pequeno corredor e entravam na sala de jantar, perseguidos por um esqueleto. Kenny ficou atónito e demorou algum tempo a assimilar o que estava a ver. Kai, ao contrário de Kenny deu alguns passos e agarrou numa cadeira.

"Fujam, vem um esqueleto atrás de nós." – gritou Tyson.

"Ora, francamente, vocês têm medo de um monte de ossos?" – perguntou–lhes Kai, irritado. Quando os outros quatro passaram por ele a correr, ele ergueu a cadeira e acertou com ela no esqueleto. O esqueleto desconjuntou–se e os ossos caíram no chão, rolando por toda a sala.

Os outros ficaram a ver e depois Ray disse: "Boa Kai."

"Conseguiste vencê–lo." – gritou Max entusiasmado.

"Obrigado Kai." – agradeceu–lhe Hilary.

"Vocês deviam era manterem–se calmos em vez de desatarem a correr." – disse Kai.

"Bem, ainda bem que o Kai está aqui connosco, senão, não sei o que teria acontecido." – disse Kenny. Kai sorriu.

"Bem, como vêm eu tinha razão esta mansão é assombrada." – disse Tyson.

"Bem, não podemos dizer que é assombrada..." – começou Hialry, mas foi interrompida por Tyson.

"Ah claro, é normal andarmos a ser perseguidos por esqueletos não é Miss Inteligência?" – perguntou Tyson a Hilary.

"Bem, não... mas..."

"Lamento, mas desta vez tenho de concordar com o Tyson. Esta mansão é assombrada e quanto mais depressa sairmos daqui, melhor." – disse Kai.

"Bem, então é melhor irmos explorar o resto da mansão e procurar uma saída." – disse Kenny.

Os outros concordaram.

"Só espero que não encontremos, mais nenhum esqueleto." – disse Tyson enquanto todos voltavam para o hall.

De volta ao hall, os Blade Breakers não sabiam para onde ir.

"Bem, ainda não vimos tudo o que há neste piso." – disse Kenny apontando para as outras duas portas do hall, por onde eles ainda não tinham ido.

"Bem, então vamos ver." – disse Kai, dirigindo–se a uma das portas e abrindo–a.

A porta dava para uma pequena despensa, que estava cheia de ferramentas e peças. Todos se aproximaram para ver.

"Boa, assim já posso arranjar a Dizzi." – disse Kenny entusiasmado.

"Depois Kenny. Agora vamos ver o que há atrás da outra porta." – disse Ray. Dando alguns passos ele chegou à porta e abriu–a.

A porta dava para uma cozinha, pintada de branco. Num dos cantos da cozinha havia um frigorifico, perto dele havia um lava–louça. Do lado oposto da parede havia algumas prateleiras, um fogão, um armário cheio de garfos, facas, pratos e outras coisas para uso na cozinha. No lado oposto à porta havia algumas bancadas que tinham em cima, uma máquina de café, um microondas, uma torradeira e outro armário onde se podia encontrar frigideiras e alguns tachos. Havia também uma porta. Ao contrário das outras divisões que os Blade Breakers tinham visto, nesta não havia pó, a cozinha estava impecavelmente limpa.

"Vêm, se calhar mora aqui alguém." – disse Hilary. – "Vejam como esta cozinha é equipada e está limpa."

Os outros olharam à volta, era muito estranho, aquela ser a única divisão, que eles tinham visto até agora, que estiva limpa.

"Bem, não sei." – disse Tyson confuso. Depois olhou para o frigorífico. – "Mas já que aqui estamos podíamos comer alguma coisa."

"Nem penses Tyson." – disse Max. – "Nós não sabemos de onde vem esta comida. Até pode estar envenenada."

Tyson ficou carrancudo, mas não disse nada.

"Bem vamos ver aquela porta." – disse Kenny, apontando para a porta em frente deles.

Quando abriram a porta entraram num pequeno corredor, muito semelhante ao que ligava a sala com a porta nº1 à sala de jantar. Depois de andarem um pouco, encontraram uma porta. Estava bloqueada por uma tábua. Depois deles tirarem a tábua, abriram a porta. Quando viram, estavam outra vez no corredor da porta nº1.

"Bem, esta porta era uma das que estavam trancadas neste corredor." – disse Ray. Nesse pequeno corredor ainda havia duas portas trancadas.

"Bem, não podemos abrir as outras, por isso é melhor irmos ver o que há no piso superior." – disse Kai.

Todos voltaram ao hall.

"Bem, vamos?" – perguntou Kai.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e começaram a subir os degraus para o piso superior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Será que os Blade Breakers vão conseguir sair da mansão? Encontraram eles outros monstros? Não percam o próximo capítulo.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.


	3. Explorando a Mansão

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Explorando a Mansão

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: Depois dum acidente de carro os Blade Breakers entram numa mansão assombrada. Depois de descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro eles tentam procurar uma saída e são surpreendidos por um esqueleto que ganha vida. Depois de Kai derrotar o esqueleto eles continuam a explorar a enorme mansão.

Agradeço a LaDiNi pela review e espero que continues a ler a fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bem para que lado vamos agora?" – perguntou Max aos outros.

Os 6 Blade Breakers tinham chegado ao 2º piso da mansão. A escada acabava numa sala ampla. A sala era constituída por uma carpete vermelha e preta que cobria metade da sala, nas paredes havia alguns quadros. Uns representavam paisagens escuras e tenebrosas, noutros viam–se caveiras e todos eles estavam cheios de pó. Num dos cantos da sala via–se uma enorme planta, que ao contrário das outras plantas do hall, não estava murcha. A sala não tinha janelas e era iluminada por várias velas que estavam expostas em castiçais de prata. Do lado esquerdo da sala havia uma porta e do lado direito havia duas.

"Hum não sei." – disse Tyson. – "Que achas Kai?"

"Vamos por aqui." – disse Kai dirigindo–se a uma das portas da direita. A porta dava para uma varanda.

A varanda estava muito degradada. Ray aproximou–se da borda e olhou para baixo.

"Daqui dá para vermos a porta por onde entrámos para a mansão." – disse ele.

"Boa, se calhar conseguimos sair por aqui." – disse Tyson esperançoso.

"Não, é muito alto." – disse Ray.

Derrepente, um bando de corvos investiu contra eles.

"Depressa." – gritou Kai, enquanto os Blade Breakers abriam a porta, entravam na mansão e depois fechavam a porta.

"Estão todos bem?" – perguntou Ray.

"Foi por pouco." – disse Tyson – "O que se passou para aqueles corvos nos atacarem?"

"Não sei, mas também não quero lá voltar para descobrir." – disse Hilary.

"É melhor continuarmos a explorar." – disse Kai, dirigindo–se à outra porta do lado direito da sala, abrindo–a.

Á sua frente estava um pequeno corredor, pintado de vermelho–sangue. Da parede do lado direito havia duas portas e do lado esquerdo mais duas.

"Bolas, será que esta mansão não tem fim?" – perguntou Hilary, olhando para as 4 portas.

"Bem, vamos ver o que há por detrás delas." – disse Max empurrando a porta do lado esquerdo, a que estava mais perto deles.

Os 6 depararam–se com um quarto de paredes brancas e sem quadros. Do lado oposto à porta havia uma cama de tamanho médio, com uma colcha azul–escuro. Do lado direito do quarto havia um guarda–fatos, uma secretária e uma cadeira. Do lado esquerdo havia um berço de bebé e uma janela.

"Bem, pelo menos há um quarto." – disse Max e sem demora saiu abriu a outra porta do lado esquerdo do pequeno corredor.

Deparou–se novamente com um quarto. Este era diferente do outro. Tinha uma cama de casal no canto esquerdo do quarto, uma janela e um guarda–fatos do lado direito e do lado oposto à porta havia uma estante com vários livros poeirentos.

"Outro quarto." – disse Max.

"Bem, vamos ver onde nos levam as outras portas." – disse Hilary, voltou ao corredor e abriu uma das portas da direita.

Desta vez, depararam–se com uma casa de banho. Tinha umas paredes brancas, não tinha janelas. Um candeeiro azul estava fixo ao tecto. A casa de banho era constituída por uma banheira larga, por uma sanita e dois lavatórios. Por cima de um dos lavatórios havia uma prateleira com papel–higiénico e algum material para primeiros–socorros. Por cima do outro lavatório havia um grande espelho com algumas rachas.

"Boa, uma casa de banho faz sempre jeito." – disse Hilary.

Os 6 voltaram ao corredor e abriram a última porta. Depararam–se de novo com um quarto. Este tinha duas camas médias, um guarda–fatos, uma pequena janela do lado direito do quarto e duas pequenas mesas de cabeceira, cada uma com um candeeiro em cima.

Os 6 entraram no quarto e começaram a vê–lo ao pormenor. Quando Max se aproximou do guarda–fatos, ele abriu–se repentinamente e um rapaz atirou–se ao Max.

O rapaz tinha cabelo preto, usava uma camisola roxa e uns jeans rasgados.

Depois do rapaz ver que Max não era um monstro, ele afastou–se do rapaz.

"Desculpem." – disse o rapaz. – "Eu pensei que vocês eram monstros."

"Monstros?" – perguntou Max.

"Sim. Esta mansão está cheia deles." – disse o rapaz assustado.

"Como é que vieste aqui parar?" – perguntou–lhe Tyson.

"Bem, eu estava a andar de bicicleta com uns amigos meus e decidimos vir andar na floresta. Depois começou a chover e não sei porquê, eu desmaiei, quando acordei estava sozinho nesta mansão. Tentei sair, mas não consegui. Comecei a explorar a mansão e encontrei vários monstros, mas consegui sempre fugir. Como não encontrei a saída, decidi fazer algo de útil. A cozinha estava imunda e eu limpei–a de alto a baixo. Também limpei os quartos e a casa de banho."

"Então pode comer–se a comida que está na cozinha?" – disse rapidamente Tyson.

"Sim."

"Boa." – gritou Tyson entusiasmado. Os outros ficaram a olhar para ele com cara de parvos.

Ray foi o primeiro a recuperar: "E qual é o teu nome?"

"O meu nome é Miguel." – disse o rapaz.

Ray apresentou todos os Blade Breakers e contou a Miguel como é que eles tinham chegado à mansão.

"Bem, podemos procurar a saída juntos." – disse Miguel, a sorrir.

"Então podemos instalar–nos nestes quartos." – disse Hilary.

"Eu vou buscar algumas ferramentas e peças à despensa lá em baixo, para consertar a Dizzi." – disse Kenny.

"Queres que a gente vá contigo?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Não é preciso." – disse Kenny, saindo do quarto.

"Bem, eu estou cansado, apetece–me dormir." – Tyson atirou–se para cima de uma das camas.

"Eu também vou dormir." – Max deitou–se na outra cama.

Hilary, Ray, Kai e Miguel saíram do quarto.

"Eu também vou dormir um pouco." – disse Ray e entrou no quarto da cama de casal.

Kai não disse nada e entrou no outro quarto que tinha apenas um cama média.

"Bem, eu não estou com sono." – disse Hilary.

Kenny abriu a porta do corredor e caminhou em direcção a Hilary e Miguel. Numa das mãos de Kenny podia ver–se uma mala metálica, onde provavelmente estavam as ferramentas e na outra estava Dizzi.

"Onde estão os outros?" – perguntou ele.

"Foram todos dormir. Estavam cansados. Todos os quartos estão cheios." – disse–lhe Hilary.

Kenny encolheu os ombros e disse: "Bem, então tenho de trabalhar no corredor."

Kenny pousou a mala e Dizzi e sentou–se no chão.

"Bem, o que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou Hilary a Miguel.

"Vem comigo." – disse Miguel e os dois saíram do corredor e voltaram a à sala da escada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Será que os Blade Breakers vão conseguir sair da mansão? Será que Miguel é amigo ou inimigo? Não percam o próximo capítulo. No próximo capítulo vão aparecer mais monstros.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.


	4. O Ataque dos Monstros

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: O Ataque dos Monstros

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: Depois dum acidente de carro os Blade Breakers entram numa mansão assombrada. Depois de descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro eles tentam procurar uma saída e são surpreendidos por um esqueleto que ganha vida. Depois de Kai derrotar o esqueleto eles continuam a explorar a enorme mansão e encontram Miguel, um estranho rapaz.

Obrigado pelas reviews LaDiNi. É claro que há uma saída para fora da mansão, eles vão é demorar para a descobrir. Quanto à múmia, sim, vai aparecer uma, mas não vai ser bem igual ás outras múmias, depois verás porquê, daqui a um ou dois capítulos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anda." – disse Miguel dirigindo–se à porta para o terraço.

"Espera." – parou–o Hilary. –"Há ali corvos. Eles atacaram–nos ainda à pouco."

"Não te preocupes." – disse Miguel e retirou um spray do bolso. Depois pulverizou–o por cima dele e de Hilary. – "Pronto, isto vai manter os corvos afastados."

Miguel abriu a porta e entrou na varanda. Hilary seguiu–o.

Já era de noite e tinha parado de chover, embora houvesse ainda uma atmosfera húmida. Os dois ficaram a olhar para o horizonte e depois Miguel perguntou: "Sabes quem construiu esta mansão?"

"Não, tu sabes?"

"Sim, foi um homem chamado Mortius Doom. Ele tinha poderes especiais e por isso foi rejeitado pela sociedade. Ele construiu esta mansão com os seus poderes e criou todo o tipo de monstros. Depois tornou–se ele próprio num monstro. Há uma saída da mansão, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu sair. Tem de se passar pelos monstros. Nem vale a pena tentar."

"Como não vale a pena tentar? Eu quero sair daqui. E como é que sabes tanto sobre esta mansão?" – perguntou Hilary, curiosa.

Miguel fez um sorriso malicioso e disse: "Eu sei muito sobre a mansão porque eu sou um dos monstros de Lord Mortius. Vocês não vão sair daqui, nem vivos, nem mortos."

"O quê?" – Hilary ficou perplexa.

Miguel olhou para a lua. Essa era uma noite de lua cheia. Ainda perplexa, Hilary viu o que estava a acontecer a Miguel. O corpo dele começou a tremer e depois o corpo começou a crescer. Grandes garras nas mãos, um focinho de lobo. A roupa rasgou–se e deu lugar a uma grande quantidade de pêlo escuro.

Hilary ficou em estado de choque. Miguel era um lobisomem. O lobisomem tentou dar uma patada a Hilary, mas ela desviou–se e correu para dentro da mansão, a gritar.

Os outros Blade Breakers acordaram. Ray sai do seu quarto para ir ver de onde vinha o barulho, quando Kenny lhe barrou o caminho.

"Deixa–me passar Kenny." – disse Ray. – "A Hilary está em perigo."

Mas Kenny não se moveu. Só nesse momento, Ray reparou que Kenny tinha uma faca na mão. A porta do quarto de Kai abriu–se e Kenny virou–se para ele e tentou atacá–lo com a faca. Kai fechou a porta repentinamente e a faca espetou–se na porta. Ray correu para Kenny e deu–lhe um murro. Kenny largou a faca, que ficou presa na porta e caiu no chão.

"Eu sinto alguma coisa." – disse Ray, enquanto Kai saia do quarto. Tyson e Max, saíram também dos seus quartos. – "Aparece espírito!"

Derrepente, o corpo de Kenny estremeceu e de lá saiu um espírito. Sem forma definida, parecendo uma nuvem de vapor de um branco sobrenatural.

"O que é isto?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Não se preocupem eu trato dele." – disse Ray e tirou do bolso um símbolo do Ying Yang. O espírito aproximou–se rapidamente de Kai, mas Ray foi mais rápido.

"Pelo poder da luz. Desaparece espírito maligno." – Ray atirou o símbolo em direcção ao espírito. Com uma pequena explosão, o espírito desapareceu.

"Vamos, temos de ir ajudar a Hilary." – disse Ray. Ignorando, Kenny, que estava desmaiado no chão, os outros seguiram–no.

Quando chegaram à sala da escada, depararam–se com Hilary a fugir de um lobisomem de pêlo negro. Tyson começou a correr na direcção de Hilary, quando, a enorme planta, que estava na sala se mexeu. Das suas folhas nasceram uns tentáculos verdes que agarraram Tyson. A planta também apanhou o Kai. Max, olhou em volta desesperado. E viu as velas.

'Fogo, é isso. As plantas podem ser vencidas pelo Fogo.' – Max correu para o castiçal mais próximo e tirou de lá uma vela. Correndo de novo para junto da planta, que o tentou apanhar, Max chegou perto das raízes e usou a vela para as incendiar. A planta começou a tremer loucamente e soltou Tyson e Kai.

Ray tinha conseguido chegar perto de Hilary, mas o lobisomem andava muito perto deles. Ray viu Max dirigir–se para o castiçal e derrepente fez–se luz na sua cabeça. Os castiçais eram de prata e a prata era a fraqueza dos lobisomens. Ray correu para um castiçal, que era diferente dos outros, porque tinha uma ponta bicuda e afiada. Pegou nele e começou a correr na direcção do lobisomem. O lobisomem parecia estar interessado apenas em Hilary e não viu que Ray se aproximou dele.

Ray, que estava agora por trás do lobisomem, fez pontaria ao coração e enfiou o castiçal na pele do lobisomem. O lobisomem deu um uivo de dor, caiu no chão e com uma nuvem de fumo, desapareceu.

Hilary sentou–se no chão, a recuperar o fogo. Tyson, Max e Kai aproximaram–se dela, a planta ainda estava a arder lentamente.

"Estás bem Hilary?" – perguntou Max.

"Sim." – respondeu Hilary.

"Afinal o que é que se passou?" – perguntou Tyson, mas Ray, interrompeu–o.

"Agora não Tyson, temos de ir ver como está o Kenny."

Todos voltaram ao corredor vermelho e levaram Kenny para um dos quartos. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Kenny acordou.

"Onde estou?" –perguntou ele.

"Num dos quartos." – respondeu–lhe Ray.

"Kenny, que aconteceu contigo?" – perguntou Max.

Kenny fez um esforço para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

"Quando eu fui buscar as ferramentas, para consertar a Dizzi, apareceu um espírito e apoderou–se do meu corpo. A partir dai, não me lembro de mais nada."

Ray contou aos outros o que tinha acontecido por causa do espírito e Hilary contou–lhes o que Miguel lhe tinha dito e que ele era o lobisomem.

"Bem, temos de sair daqui, o mais rápido possível." – disse Ray.

"Mas, eu estou cansado." – disse Tyson.

"Então vamos fazer assim." – disse Kai. – "Trancamos as portas e vamos dormir. Quando acordarmos vamos comer alguma coisa à cozinha e depois continuamos a explorar."

"Mas achas que a comida é mesmo de confiança?" – perguntou–lhe Ray.

"Não temos escolha, se não comermos ficamos sem forças." – disse Kai. – "Vamos lá dormir."

Kai e Ray entraram no quarto de duas camas e fecharam a porta.

"E nós onde vamos dormir?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Vocês os três vão dormir naquela cama grande." – disse Hilary, apontando para Tyson, Max e Kenny. – "E eu vou dormir no outro quarto."

"Hei, porque é que tu não vais dormir com o Kenny e o Max e deixas a outra cama só para mim?" – disse–lhe Tyson zangado.

"Porque eu sou uma rapariga." – disse Hilary. Virou–lhes as costas, entrou no quarto que só tinha uma cama e trancou a porta.

Tyson, Max e Kenny foram dormir para o outro quarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Blade Breakers vão continuar a explorar a mansão, que mais poderão eles encontrar? Não percam o próximo capítulo.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic


	5. Lutas e Risos

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: Lutas e Risos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: Depois dum acidente de carro os Blade Breakers entram numa mansão assombrada. Depois de descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro eles tentam procurar uma saída e são surpreendidos por um esqueleto que ganha vida. Depois de Kai derrotar o esqueleto eles continuam a explorar a enorme mansão e encontram Miguel, um estranho rapaz. Eles descobrem que Miguel é um lobisomem e Ray mata–o, livram–se dum espírito que se apoderou de Kenny e ainda duma planta monstruosa.

Agradeço a LaDiNi pela review e prometo pensar na ideia das luzes irem abaixo. Sinceramente eu ainda nem sei como vai ser o final, porque ao contrário da fic Beyblade: Outra História, que eu já tinha mais ou menos escrita, esta não está programada. Eu sento-me em frente do computador e começo a escrever o que me vem à cabeça naquele momento. Vamos ver que mais irá aparecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monstros que já apareceram:

O Esqueleto

Miguel, o Lobisomem

Espírito Maligno

A Planta Monstruosa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando todos acordaram, desceram para comer alguma coisa.

"Bem, pelo menos o Miguel limpou a cozinha." – disse Tyson comendo a uma velocidade incrível.

"Bem, ele queria enganar–nos e além disso, não devia ter mais nada para fazer." – disse Hilary.

Emnquanto Tyson repetia pela terceira vez, Hilary voltou ao andar de cima e foi à casa de banho. Decidiu lavar a cara mas quando abriu a torneira, não foi água que saiu de lá. Em vez disso, saiu de lá um liquido vermelho e espesso: Sangue. Hilary abafou um grito, fechou a torneira e saiu da casa de banho a correr.

Pouco tempo depois os 6 Blade Breakers estavam na sala do 2º andar. Hilary ainda estava nervosa por causa do sangue, mas Tyson estava a tentar animá–la.

"Bem, agora vamos pela esquerda." – disse Kai dirigindo–se à porta da esquerda. Os outros seguiram–no.

Abriram a porta e entraram numa sala com vários móveis tapados por lençóis brancos. As paredes estavam pintadas de preto e não havia janelas nem quadros. Havia apenas um castiçal na sala, onde estavam acesas 3 velas. Havia uma porta no lado esquerdo da sala.

Os Blade Breakers atravessaram a sala e abriram a outra porta, a porta dava para uma escada que se dirigia para baixo. Eles desceram a escada e foram dar a uma sala de paredes brancas, com uma porta à esquerda e outra à direita. Numa pequena mesa havia 3 chaves.

Os 6 ouviram barulho vindo da porta da esquerda.

"Há alguma coisa a fazer barulho atrás daquela porta." – disse Max apontando para a porta da esquerda.

Kai tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada. Hilary pegou nas 3 chaves. Tentou abrir a porta com a primeira, mas essa não deu. Conseguiu abrir a porta com a segunda e os 6 passaram pela porta. Encontravam–se outra vez no pequeno corredor do 1º andar.

"Esta é uma das portas que estava trancada." – disse Ray. – "Ainda há mais uma trancada."

"De certeza que uma das chaves abre a outra porta." – disse Max.

"São capazes de estar calados. Estamos a tentar ouvir." – gritou–lhes Kai. Eles calaram–se imediatamente. Então conseguiram ouvir mais nitidamente o som que tinham ouvido quando estavam na sala de paredes brancas. Conseguia–se ouvir o som de alguém a tocar piano. Eles seguiram o som e ficaram frente a frente com a outra porta trancada.

"Vem daqui." – disse Ray.

"Podemos experimentar as chaves." – disse Max.

"Não sei se me apetece muito saber o que está lá dentro." – disseram Tyson e Hilary ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas pode ser que a saída seja por ali." – disse Kenny.

"Duvido. Mas é melhor irmos ver." – disse Kai. Tirou as chaves a Hilary. Pegou numa delas e enfiou–a na fechadura, depois dum click a porta abriu.

Estavam numa sala pintada de azul escuro. Móveis castanhos cobriam a parede da esquerda e na parte direita da sala estava um piano. Nada de grande estranheza até aqui, a não se pelo facto de um fantasma estar a tocar piano.

A fantasma (era uma mulher fantasma) tinha uma longa cabeleira loira e um vestido roxo. Parou de tocar quando eles entraram na sala e encarou–os. Fez um sorriso maldoso e começou a levitar rapidamente na direcção deles. Eles dispuseram–se pela sala e conseguiram fugir dela.

Então, num movimento rápido, ela virou–se para Hilary e deu–lhe um murro (ela podia bater–lhes, mas eles não a podiam atingir a ela). Hilary embateu contra um dos móveis. Este abriu–se e de lá caíram várias coisas. Depois, a fantasma começou a atingir os outros. Max bateu contra a porta depois de levar um murro da fantasma. Ray tentou usar o Ying Yang, mas a fantasma lançou–o contra uma parede. Kenny foi arremessado e caiu pesadamente sobre o piano. Kai foi atirado porta fora. Quando a fantasma encurralou Tyson contra uma parede, o rapaz pensou que estava perdido. Mas nesse momento, a fantasma soltou um grito e Tyson conseguiu fugir de perto dela.

Tyson olhou à volta e viu Hilary empunhando um aspirador, que tinha caído do móvel onde ela tinha batido.

A fantasma estava a ser sugada pelo aspirador e quando ela estava a começar a libertar–se Hilary ligou o aspirador no máximo e a fantasma foi engolida por ele.

Hilary sorriu e disse: "Afinal, ver os Caça Fantasma sempre deu jeito."

Depois de todos recuperarem, voltaram à sala de paredes brancas.

"Ok, agora temos uma chave e uma porta." – disse Tyson.

"Vamos lá ver onde esta nos leva." – disse Kai usando a última chave para abrir a porta.

Entraram numa sala completamente escura. Quando todos entraram, a porta fechou–se sozinha. Subitamente, a sala ficou iluminada por várias velas que estavam pegadas à parede.

Esta sala era diferente de todas as outras que tinham encontrado na mansão. O chão estava coberto de areia branca e fina, as paredes tinham um papel de parede amarelado e do lado oposto à porta havia um sarcófago.

"Boa, agora só falta a múmia." – disse Ray sarcasticamente.

Derrepente o sarcófago abriu–se e lá dentro estava uma múmia. Tinha umas ligaduras amarelas devido ao tempo.

"Vão morrer." – disse a múmia, numa voz cavernosa.

Os 6 deram um passo atrás. Eles estavam encurralados, a porta não abria e a outra saída da sala era uma porta ao lado do sarcófago. A múmia ia apanhá–los. A múmia deu um passo em frente e então aconteceu uma coisa que nenhum dos Blade Breakers estava à espera, a múmia caiu no meio do chão e começou a arrastar–se em direcção a eles.

Todos eles largaram uma gargalhada ao verem a múmia a arrastar–se pelo chão.

"Uma múmia que não consegue andar?" –perguntou Tyson e deu outra gargalhada.

"Não se vão rir quando eu vos matar." – disse a múmia arrastando–se pelo chão de areia.

"Isto até dava para fazer um filme." – disse Tyson. – "A Fuga da Múmia Paralítica."

Todos riram, à excepção de Kai, que embora tivesse achado graça apenas esboçou um sorriso.

"Bem, vamos lá acabar com isto." – disse Tyson.

Ele aproximou–se da múmia e deu–lhe um pontapé na cabeça. A cabeça da múmia rolou pelo chão e o corpo parou de se mexer.

"Pronto, vamos lá embora." – disse Tyson atravessando a sala e abrindo a outra porta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo capítulo há mais monstros e desafios para os Blade Breakers, por isso não percam o próximo capítulo.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic


	6. Lutar para Viver

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Lutar para Viver

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: Depois dum acidente de carro os Blade Breakers entram numa mansão assombrada. Depois de descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro eles tentam procurar uma saída e são surpreendidos por um esqueleto que ganha vida. Depois de Kai derrotar o esqueleto eles continuam a explorar a enorme mansão e encontram Miguel, um estranho rapaz. Eles descobrem que Miguel é um lobisomem e Ray mata–o, livram–se dum espírito que se apoderou de Kenny e ainda duma planta monstruosa. Continuam a explorar a mansão e encontram um fantasma e uma múmia paralítica.

Obrigado pela review LaDiNi. Eu decidi que a múmia ia ser paralítica porque uma vez eu e uns amigos meus estávamos a falar de títulos estúpidos para filmes e um deles disse A Fuga da Múmia Paralítica. Eu e os outros achámos imensa piada e eu nunca mais me esqueci, por isso decidi pô-lo na fic para dar um sentido humorístico. Bem espero que goste deste capítulo, que é o penúltimo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monstros que já apareceram:

O Esqueleto

Miguel, o Lobisomem

Espírito Maligno

A Planta Monstruosa

A Fantasma Pianista

A Múmia Paralítica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson abriu a porta e viu que dava para umas escadas que os conduziam para baixo, ele e os outros 5 desceram-nas. Quando eles chegaram ao fundo das escadas, estavam noutra sala, iluminada por uma lâmpada que estava no tecto. Esta tinha duas portas, uma vulgar, de madeira escura e a outra era uma porta blindada e eléctrica.

"Mais portas? Acho que vamos morrer antes de conseguirmos sair desta mansão." - disse Hilary zangada.

Kenny aproximou-se da porta eléctrica e começou a examiná-la: "É curioso que uma porta destas esteja numa mansão tão velha."

Antes de Kenny fazer ou dizer mais alguma coisa, todas as luzes se apagaram e os 6 ficaram mergulhados na escuridão. Ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta e um grito de Hilary, depois tudo ficou calado.

"Hilary, onde estás?" - perguntou Tyson. - "Que se passa?"

Não ouve resposta. E então, Kenny ligou a Dizzi e a sala ficou iluminada pela luz do monitor. A luz era fraca, mas iluminava toda a sala. Hilary não estava ali com eles.

"Onde está ela?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Não sei." - disse Kenny. - "Mas eu ouvi a porta eléctrica abrir."

"Então temos de passar a porta." - disse Tyson.

"Mas agora não dá." - disse Kenny desanimado. - "Se a electricidade não tivesse ido abaixo eu e a Dizzi podia-mos abrir a porta."

"Então temos de descobrir onde está o gerador e voltar a ligá-lo." - disse Max.

"Sim, suponho que podíamos fazer isso." - disse Kenny.

"Então Kenny, despacha-te, a Dizzi não tem muita bateria." - disse Ray.

Kenny demorou alguns segundos a procurar informação no portátil e depois disse: "Se seguirmos a porta de madeira, chegamos ao gerador."

"Então vamos." - disse Tyson.

Abriram a porta e entraram numa arrecadação com várias caixas e uma porta na parede oposta.

"É melhor vermos se há aqui algo que nós possamos usar." - disse Ray.

Os 5 debruçaram-se sobre as caixas e tiraram várias coisas: uns paus afiados, dois isqueiros, duas facas pequenas e uma grande, entre outras coisas.

Depois, dirigiram-se à porta por onde ainda não tinham entrado e abriram-na. Com Kenny e Dizzi à frente, para iluminar o caminho eles atravessaram a sala e encontraram o gerador.

"Vá, liguem-no." - disse Tyson impaciente.

Kenny ligou o interruptor e a sala ficou iluminada.

"Ups, parece que não estamos sozinhos." - disse Dizzi, do seu portátil.

Só ai é que eles perceberam que num dos cantos da sala havia dois zumbis. De cara esverdeada e aspecto nojento, eles vinham em direcção aos Blade Breakers.

"Bem, parece que não temos saída." - disse Ray, pondo-se numa posição de combate.

Ray lançou-se ao primeiro zumbis e deu-lhe um pontapé no braço, que caiu no chão pesadamente. O zumbi ficou furioso e foi atrás de Ray.

O segundo zumbi foi na direcção dos outros. Tyson pegou numa faca e enfiou-a no peito do zumbi. O zumbi, que agora tinha sangue a escorrer-lhe pelo peito agarrou a garganta de Tyson e começou a apertá-la.

Max pegou noutra faca e com um gesto rápido, cortou a cabeça do zumbi. Mesmo estando sem cabeça, o zumbi continuou a apertar o pescoço de Tyson, que se tentava libertar.

Kenny, agarrou no pau de bico afiado e espetou-o no coração do zumbi. O zumbi estremeceu e caiu no chão com um estrondo.

Enquanto isso, o outro zumbi ainda continuava a correr atrás de Ray, que agora lhe tinha arrancado os dois braços.

"Vem apanhar-me." - gritou Ray ao zumbi.

E então, o zumbi começou a correr muito mais depressa e encurralou Ray contra a parede.

"Não." - gritou Ray. - "Socorro!"

E então, Kai aproximou-se do zumbi por trás e pegou no isqueiro. Acendeu-o e pegou fogo ao zumbi. Um grito ecoou pela sala, acompanhado de um cheiro de carne queimada.

Ray saiu de perto do zumbi. Todos saíram da sala a correr, enquanto o corpo do zumbi continuava a arder.

Voltaram à sala da porta eléctrica e Kenny, usando Dizzi, abriu a porta. Todos passaram por ela. Depois de olharem à volta, viram que estavam fora da mansão. Mas também não havia motivos para comemoração. Encontravam-se no jardim da mansão, que era cercado por um muro de 5 metros. Além disso, no jardim havia uma pequena casa de aspecto muito velho. Atrás da casa havia um portão muito alto, trancado com um cadeado de aspecto sólido. Mas, o pior é que o jardim estava cheio de aranhas, no eram aranhas de tamanho normal, mas sim aranhas com um metro ou mais. Ouviu-se um grito vindo da casa que havia no jardim. O grito de Hilary.

"Temos de a salvar." - disse Tyson.

Todos olharam para as aranhas.

"Kenny passa-me um pau." - disse Kai. Kenny deu-lhe um e Kai pegou no isqueiro, deitando fogo á ponta do pau.

"O Fogo vai afastá-las." - disse ele.

Max, Ray e Tyson pegaram em paus e fizeram o mesmo que Kai. Kenny não pegou em nenhum, porque segurava em Dizzi.

"Vamos!" - disse Kai e começou a correr em direcção à casa. Os outros seguiram-nos.

As aranhas começaram a vir em direcção a eles, mas a maioria parava por causa do fogo. Uma delas atirou-se a Ray, que se desviou e lhe pegou fogo.

Eles continuaram a correr até à casa. Pararam em frente dela, respiraram fundo e abriram a porta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que terá acontecido a Hilary? Será que os Blade Breakers vão conseguir sair da mansão? Não percam o último capítulo.

Continua...

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic


	7. O Final

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem eu estou apenas a usá–las para o meio divertimento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: O Final

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: Depois dum acidente de carro os Blade Breakers entram numa mansão assombrada. Depois de descobrirem que estão presos lá dentro eles tentam procurar uma saída e são surpreendidos por um esqueleto que ganha vida. Depois de Kai derrotar o esqueleto eles continuam a explorar a enorme mansão e encontram Miguel, um estranho rapaz. Eles descobrem que Miguel é um lobisomem e Ray mata–o, livram–se dum espírito que se apoderou de Kenny e ainda duma planta monstruosa. Continuam a explorar a mansão e encontram um fantasma e uma múmia paralítica. Hilary desaparece, os outros deparam-se com zombis e com aranhas de um metro.

Obrigado pela review Di. Quanto aos acentos nos ás e aos zumbis, bem eu estou a usar o Word para fazer a verificação ortográfica e cada vez que eu punha um acento para o outro lado ou que escrevia zombi, ele marcava erro e eu pensava que estava mal. Bem zumbi, achei estranho porque sempre escrevi zombi, mas podia estar a escrever mal. Quanto aos acentos, bem eu tenho sempre dificuldade em saber se é agudo ou grave, por isso seguia sempre o que o Word achava correcto.

Outra coisa, quanto a não te chamar por tu, no outro capítulo, "espero que goste deste capítulo" era para ser "espero que gostes deste capítulo", só que não escrevi o "s", esqueci-me.

Este é o último capítulo. Lê e diz-me o que achaste do final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monstros que já apareceram:

O Esqueleto

Miguel, o Lobisomem

Espírito Maligno

A Planta Monstruosa

A Fantasma Pianista

A Múmia Paralítica

Os Dois Zumbis

As Aranhas tamanho XL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Blade Breakers deixaram os paus em chamas para trás e abriram a porta para a casa.

A casa não era tão pequena como parecia por fora. Várias velas estavam penduradas na parede branca. Não havia janelas na sala. Do lado esquerdo havia alguns armários, um piano e uma mesa larga e do lado direito havia várias caixas e cadeiras. No centro da sala havia um caixão aberto. Eles entraram na sala e a porta fechou-se atrás dele. Hilary andava a correr pela sala enquanto um morcego a perseguia.

Os 5 ficaram a olhar para a cena até que Hilary veio a correr na direcção deles.

"Saíam da frente." - disse ela passando por eles a correr.

Os outros viram o morcego a vir na sua direcção. "Um morcego!", "Oh, oh.", "Fujam!"

Tyson, Max, Ray e Kenny começaram a correr atrás de Hilary e o morcego vinha atrás deles. Kai ficou a ver a cena. Hilary corria á frente de todos os outros. Tyson gritava. Kenny caiu ao chão e Ray pisou-lhe a cabeça. Max tropeçou em Ray e caíram os dois no chão.

Derrepente, o morcego transformou-se numa figura vestida de negro. Com uma pele branca que parecia cera e dentes aguçados.

"Boa, só cá faltava o vampiro!" - disse Tyson sarcasticamente.

Com um movimento da mão do vampiro, todos os Blade Breakers se elevaram no ar e foram arremessados contra o caixão.

"Humanos tolos. Entraram na mansão e conseguiram vencer todos os desafios, mas desta vez eu vou matar-vos!" - o vampiro deu uma gargalhada sonora.

"Quem és tu?" - perguntou Ray.

"O meu nome é Hades. Eu sou um dos monstros criados pelo poderoso mago Mortius Doom. Quer dizer..." - Hades fez um sorriso malicioso. - "Eu sou mais forte que ele. De facto até fui eu quem o matou." - Hades deu outra gargalhada.

"Que vamos fazer?" - sussurrou Tyson aos outros.

"Bem, um vampiro tem fraqueza de luz solar." - sugeriu Kenny.

"Não há luz solar aqui." - disse Tyson.

"Alho também resulta."

"Não há alho aqui!"

"Cruzes também servem."

"Não há cruzes aqui!"

"Chega de conversa." - gritou-lhes Hades. - "Vão morrer de uma vez."

Hades lançou-se na direcção deles e todos se dispersaram.

"Vamos brincar á apanhada é?" - disse Hades sorrindo.

Hades correu para Kenny e deu-lhe um murro. Kenny voou alguns metros e bateu num dos armários. De seguida, Tyson foi atingido por um raio de energia e bateu pesadamente contra o piano.

Hades voou para Kai e arremessou-o contra algumas cadeiras. Ray foi atirado contra uma mesa.

Hilary foi atingida por um pontapé e com um choque violento bateu contra alguns armários, que depois lhe caíram em cima.

Quando Hades e dar um murro a Max, Kai correu imediatamente contra ele, empunhando uma perna partida da cadeira e enfiou-a no peito de Hades, no lugar do coração. Por momentos Hades parou, mas com um movimento rápido arremessou Kai, que bateu contra uma parede.

"Isso foi muito imprudente. Eu não sou afectado por isso." - disse Hades, virando-se e começando a caminhar na direcção de Kai, com a perna da cadeira ainda espetada no peito.

Ray levantou-se lentamente. Tinha-se ferido num braço, mas pegou na arma que estava mais á mão e correu em direcção a Hades.

Quando Hades se virou, só teve tempo de ver Ray a empunhar um machado, antes do machado lhe cortar a cabeça.

A cabeça caiu no chão e depois ela e o corpo evaporaram-se. A porta da rua abriu-se e o cadeado do portão desapareceu.

Todos ficaram calados durante um momento, até que Tyson chegou perto de Ray e disse: "Boa Ray!"

Ray sorriu-lhe. Kai, Max e Kenny juntaram-se aos outros dois. Hilary veio a coxear até eles.

"Acho que parti a perna." - disse ela.

"Temos de ir embora daqui." - disse Ray.

"Eu levou-te Hilary." - disse Tyson.

"Não é preciso." - disse ela corando.

"Eu levo-te na mesma." - Tyson pegou em Hilary ao colo. Os dois estavam bastante corados.

"Vamos." - disse Kai. Todos saíram da casa, deram a volta á casa e ficaram em frente do portão. Max e Ray empurraram-no e ele abriu.

Todos saíram dali. Segundos depois deles terem saído a mansão começou a desmoronar e segundos depois, desapareceu dando lugar a muitas árvores.

"Vamos embora daqui. Se acharmos a estrada talvez encontremos alguém." - disse Ray.

Andaram durante algum tempo. Os outros ofereceram-se para carregar Hilary, mas Tyson não deixou e continuou ele a carregá-la.

Quando chegaram á estrada, andaram um pouco mais e depois um carro parou perto deles.

"Oh, vocês estão aqui, que alivio." - disse o Sr. Dickinson, deixando-os entrar no carro.

"Então que vos aconteceu? O parvo do Charles veio ter comigo e disse-me que vocês se tinham perdido na floresta."

"Nós dizemos-lhe depois." - disse Tyson, olhando para os outros.

"Bem, acho que vocês merecem mesmo umas férias. Aluguei uma enorme mansão, vocês vão gostar."

"Nãoooo!" - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Está bem, então vão para um hotel á beira-mar."

"Uff." - todos suspiraram de alivio. Nenhum deles iria esquecer aquela mansão ou o que tinha acontecido lá.

FIM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

História da Mansão: Mortius Doom, era um rapaz que viajou muito pelo mundo e aprendeu artes mágicas, na maioria, artes negras. Ele foi rejeitado pela sociedade e construiu a mansão para se isolar. Decidiu ficar a viver para sempre na mansão, mas nunca se esqueceu de que o tinham rejeitado. Por isso criou os monstros e lançou um feitiço, para que a mansão só aparecesse de vez em quando. Não faria mal a pessoas que estivessem fora da mansão, mas quem lá entrasse iria sofrer. Ele foi morto por um dos seus monstros, Hades. Quando os Blade Breakers mataram Hades e fugiram da mansão, ela ruiu e nunca mais foi vista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado do final. Mandem reviews para eu saber o que acharam. Se houver alguma dúvida sobre a fic, mandem-me um mail e eu responderei ás perguntas.

Agradecimentos Especias: A LaDiNi pelas suas reviews e pela sua fic For Better and For Worse que me inspirou a escrever esta história e aos meus amigos, especialmente á Tânia, porque foi ela que deu a sugestão da Fuga da Múmia Paralítica.


End file.
